Grisáceo
by accinom
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, el alumno más popular, ha vuelto al insituto e Hinata Hyûga, la kaichou, es la elegida para ayudarle en su nuevo año escolar. Sin embargo, los problemas para Sasuke empiezan al comprender que Hinata está enamorada de Naruto... y no de él.


_Un nuevo Sasuke/Hinata bastante largo. Es un fic romanticón, pero con muchos problemas de por medio. A parte de ellos, también encontrarán Naruto/Sakura, Naruto/Hinata, Kiba/Hinata, Neji/Ino, Sai/Ino, Shikamaru/Temari y, aún no es seguro, Kakashi/Kurenai. No habrá bashing hacia ningún personaje, es un AU escolar con muchas cosas de la trama ninja. Una última cosa: Naruto no es mío, uh. _

Durante mucho tiempo, su madre le había hablado sobre el amor y sus consecuencias. El sentimiento de amar, ser correspondido y amado, finalmente, por aquel que anhelaste tener a tu lado. Desde muy pronta edad, y antes de su inminente muerte, deseó enamorarse y poder compartirlo con ella, explicarle cómo su corazón se oprimía al verle, cómo su respiración se cortaba al escucharle pronunciar su nombre o cómo sus mejillas se coloreaban al verle saludarla desde la lejanía con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios. Quería, además, decirle cuál era su nombre, su edad, dónde le había conocido, todo lo que ambos habían podido compartir hasta el momento y desde cuándo llevaba enamorada de él. A su vez, podría compartir con ella el primer amor de su pequeña hermana, los consejos que le pedía cuando se encontraban a solas y sin nadie escuchándolas o la inseguridad que podría llegar a sufrir ante el temor de ser rechazada o herida a causa de su inexperiencia en el amor.

Ahora, sin embargo, todo aquello debía compartirlo con una vieja fotografía enmarcada en la que aparecían abrazadas o con la impoluta lápida con su nombre que cada fin de semana decidía visitar en solitario. Allí, sin nadie a su lado, Hinata lloraba durante largos minutos recordando las escasas sonrisas que pudo devolverle, los pocos momentos entre ellas y su pronta desaparición. Muy a pesar de sus últimas palabras y anhelos, su muerte no había creado la unión esperada en la familia, mucho menos recuperar o seguir manteniendo el amor que muchos decían procesar por los demás.

—Vamos, Hanabi-chan —insistió Hinata con una sonrisa maternal—, debes tomarte la medicina que recetó el médico.

La aludida, recostada en la cama, apretó los labios y se negó a tomarla. Hinata, desde su posición, suspiró y cerró los ojos. La menuda, al escucharla suspirar, la observó de reojo y mostró ligeramente su blanca dentadura. Hinata quiso retroceder, pero decidió no hacerlo. Ella era la mayor, casi una madre para ella y, como tal, debía mostrarle el respeto que había perdido a causa de terceras personas.

El malestar incomprensible que mostraba Hanabi hacia su hermana mayor no era un secreto para nadie fuera o dentro de la familia. Aún esforzándose en ello, Hinata no era capaz de recordar cuándo dibujó una sonrisa dirigida a ella, el sonido de su nombre pronunciado por la manos de la familia o la melodía de sus suaves carcajadas cada vez que alguna cosa le hacía reír. Si su madre estuviera a su lado, pensó la pelinegra, las cosas serían tan diferentes que, a lo mejor, harían de su vida una mejor historia.

—Hanabi-chan, por favor —repitió la morena en un tono cansado. Si no se apresuraba, llegaría tarde a sus clases en el instituto, y hoy era un día demasiado importante en el que debía llegar puntual—. Hanabi-chan, por favor, no hagas que padre se enfurezca.

Ante la mención del patriarca, Hanabi observó a su hermana y suspiró abatida. Con una mueca de insatisfacción en los labios, la castaña los abrió todo lo que pudo y tragó el contenido de la cuchara sopera que su hermana portaba desde hacia varios minutos. Su padre era alguien estricto y demasiado tradicional como para hacerle enfurecer. Aquel era un privilegio que, aunque presumiera de valentía, Hanabi no quería obtener. A su lado, Hinata sonrió y besó la frente de la menor, sin ser rechazada como otras tantas veces lo había sido, antes de cerrar la puerta del cuarto y correr hacia la salida de la mansión cogiendo la maleta en el trayecto.

Como cada mañana, despidió a todos los trabajadores con la más ancha sonrisa en su rostro y tomó su desayuno en una carrera a contrarreloj. Colocó hábilmente la mochila tras su espalda y empezó su recorrido tarareando una de sus canciones favoritas. Su largo cabello negro, como era de esperar, se elevó gracias a las débiles ráfagas de viento y al ejercicio que la muchacha ejercía durante su camino. Observó el reloj que colgaba de su muñeca y verificó la hora en éste: podía llegar aantes de la hora acordada con la directora del centro.

Fueron, en total, veinticinco minutos de carrera hacia el instituto más popular de la ciudad de Konoha. Llegó con un importante margen de tiempo en el que, falta de aire, la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil decidió quedarse frente a la puerta principal, arreglarse su alborotado oscuro cabello y colocarse el clip de su madre correctamente en el lado derecho de su cabeza. Sonrojada hasta las orejas, Hinata cogió aire y lo soltó a través de un sonoro bufido. Tenía miedo, pavor y una gran desconfianza ante el reto que se presentaba frente a ella, pero los profesores confiaban en ella, entonces, ¿porqué no debería desempeñar correctamente la función que le sería asignada? Asintió en silencio, dándose ánimos a sí misma y abrió la gran puerta de cristal con sumo cuidado.

Mucho más nerviosa que antes, la mayor de los Hyuuga avanzó a través del largo y vacío pasillo hasta quedar frente al despacho de la directora del centro. Golpeó varias veces la puerta y, cuando escuchó la femenina voz de la mujer pedirle paso, abrió la antigua puerta con la respiración contenida y sonrió tímidamente a la mujer. La mujer, al verla, susurró su nombre con ternura y pidió que tomara asiento en cualquiera de las dos sillas vacías delante de su ocupado escritorio. Por simple superstición, Hinata decidió escoger la silla que se encontraba a su derecha.

Entre débiles temblores, la azabache se sentó en ella y colocó la maleta a sus pies, muy cerca de éstos. Mantuvo la cabeza agachada y la mirada perdida en el verdoso color de la moqueta hasta escuchar, por segunda vez, la voz de la blonda resonar por toda la cerrada estancia. Como una dulce canción matutina, Tsunade empezó una larga conversación con una de sus más destacadas alumnas. Sin dirigirle la mirada en ningún momento, la blonda siguió parloteando por largos instantes en los que, cohibida, Hinata se limitó a asentir y escuchar en completo silencio.

—Muchas gracias por aceptar nuestra petición, Hinata —habló la blonda organizando los papeles sobre su mesa. La aludida, al escuchar su agradecimiento, se removió incómoda en su asiento. No le gustaba ser el centro de atención, y esta no sería una ocasión diferente a todas las demás—. Ser la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil hace que debas hacer algunos esfuerzos extraescolares como éste.

Por primera vez, Hinata decidió intervenir en la conversación y dejar en claro cuál era su opinión al respecto.

—Todos tenemos derecho a una segunda oportunidad.

La mujer quedó sorprendida por las palabras de la adolescente. Si bien ella y Sasuke nunca habían interactuado entre ellos, el hecho de que la muchacha se encontrara tan firme en su decisión le sorprendía. Hinata nunca había pertenecido al famoso club de seguidoras con el que contaba el joven, tampoco había manifestado ningún interés hacia él. Por ello, y sin demasiado esfuerzo, la rubia entendió que, detrás de aquella decisión, había una razón que la azabache no había compartido con nadie más que con ella misma. Aquella razón, por supuesto, tenía nombre, apellido y una terrible devoción por los grandes tazones de ramen del local más famoso de la ciudad.

—Si consigues nuestro propósito —sonrió la rubia—, él te lo agradecerá eternamente.

Hinata levantó la mirada y asintió ante las palabras de su directora. Sabía a quién se refería y porqué. Muy sonrojada, al saber que Tsunade sabía de sus sentimientos hacia Naruto, la presidenta carraspeó ligeramente y apartó la mirada totalmente avergonzada. Jugó con sus dedos con el único objetivo de calmarse. Ella era la presidenta del Consejo y debía de transmitir serenidad, responsabilidad y, lo más importante, confianza a sus compañeros. Ella, como había dicho la directora, debía de enfrentar esfuerzos extraescolares como éste, y estaba más que dispuesta a afrontarlo por circunstancias que solamente ella conocía a la perfección. Sin poder continuar con la conversación, Hinata quedó con los labios entreabiertos al ser interrumpida por un estruendoso golpe a su espalda. Ciertamente asustada, la joven dio un bote en su asiento al escuchar la puerta golpear violentamente la pared del habitáculo.

Frío, sin emociones y con un porte arrogante. Así había conocido a Sasuke Uchiha durante los primeros años de academia y así lo recordaba desde su marcha en los últimos años de ésta misma. Ahora, tiempo después, Sasuke se mostraba ante ella con la misma mirada y altanería que siempre le habían acompañado. Lo único que Hinata pudo descubrir de nuevo en él era que, a diferencia de ella, él parecía no poder reconocerla tan fácilmente, y que su cabello negro había crecido desde su último encuentro.

Vestía el uniforme del instituto, pero de manera única. La chaqueta negra, atada correctamente y sin ninguna arruga en ella, se pegaba elegantemente contra su cuerpo. Los pantalones del mismo color, con los bajos algo arrugados, hacían que, ante los ojos neutros de la joven, sus piernas se convirtieran en una extremidad interminable. En su hombro izquierdo portaba la mochila negra que usaría durante su último curso en el centro. Al parecer, recordó con disimulo, Naruto había acertado al decir que, para Sasuke, el negro era más que su color favorito.

—Cierra la puerta y siéntate en la silla.

Acatando las órdenes de la mayor, el azabache cerró la puerta y se sentó en la única silla vacía del despacho. Totalmente coloreada, Hinata agachó la mirada cuando se percató de que, en ningún momento tras su entrada, los intimidantes ojos de Sasuke habían dejado de examinarla. Durante unos eternos minutos, la Hyuuga dejó de respirar, pensó en desestimar la petición de Tsunade, abandonar el despacho y enviar el amor que sentía por Naruto a freír monas. No conocía ni había tenido intención de conocer a Sasuke más allá de los comentarios entre sus compañeras de clase, tampoco había querido relacionarse con él y mucho menos acabar en la situación en la que se encontraba, pero, y con la poca valentía con la que contaba, la muchacha respiró profundamente y decidió seguir con lo pactado. Ella haría que Naruto fuera feliz, cumpliría su deseo y, además, devolvería a Sasuke la felicidad que tanto había estado buscando.

—Hinata, por favor, preséntate —pidió Tsunade sin quitarle un ojo al muchacho.

Más cohibida que nunca, la muchacha carraspeó. Su mente quedó en blanco durante unos instantes y las dudas surcaron a través de ésta. Cómo debía presentarse, qué debía de decir o qué cosas le interesarían al muchacho eran cuestiones que atacaban la mente de la estudiante en fracciones de segundos. Si seguía así, seguramente, acabaría perdiendo los estribos y desmayándose sin razón, y ésa no era la presentación adecuada.

—Soy Hinata Hyuuga —tartamudeó sin poder evitarlo—, presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil y quien te ayudará durante tu último año escolar. —Suspiró al quitarse un gran peso de encima.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar. La reunión transcurrió con calma y sin incidentes. Durante gran parte de ésta, Hinata se preguntó qué había hecho aquel silencioso adolescente para ser reconocido como criminal y encerrado tanto tiempo en un centro de menores edificado a las afueras de Konoha, muy cerca del barrio donde residieron, alguna vez, los padres de Sasuke, quienes habían muerto tiempo atrás por causas que ella desconocía. También deseaba descubrir por qué gran parte de los estudiantes temían encontrarse con él por los pasillos o, simplemente, dirigirle la palabra.

Los ojos de Sasuke no volvieron a cruzarse con su mirada. Hinata, sentada a su lado, lo agradeció internamente, mientras su sonrojo empezaba a menguar. Escuchó con atención todo lo que debía de hacer durante el último curso del muchacho y el objetivo más importante de ello. Tsunade, a diferencia de Sasuke, la observó fijamente durante toda la reunión. Aquello incomodó a la pelinegra, pero se esforzó por mantener la compostura y no sonrojarse más de lo debido.

Sasuke, por su parte, no pudo dejar de preguntarse qué hacía en aquel despacho y por qué había aceptado formar parte de aquel excéntrico plan de estudios. No entendía las razones de la blonda o el papel que jugaba la presidenta del Consejo refiriéndose a sí misma como un tipo de tutora personal sólo para él. Pensó en volver al centro y cumplir la condena en su totalidad, pero volver a casa de Kakashi y cumplir la voluntad de su hermano era demasiado tentador como para dejarlo escapar. Así que, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Sasuke aceptó la bandera blanca y decidió convertirse en un estudiante ejemplar.

Cumpliendo los deseos de su directora, el menor de los hermanos Uchiha volvió a examinar a la muchacha de ojos blancos y presentarse como ella había hecho instantes atrás. Pronunció su nombre de la manera menos tosca posible y alguna de aquellas frases de agradecimiento. Con una sonrisa ladina que la blonda no pudo ver, un destello rojizo que emergió entre el negro color de sus ojos y una cercanía que él se permitió tomar, Sasuke acababa de demostrarle su verdadera naturaleza a Hinata. Sus blanquecinos dientes se asomaron bajo sus finos labios como colmillos sedientos de sangre. De un momento a otro, la presidenta palideció.

—Por favor —murmuró la presidenta escondida detrás de su flequillo—, confíe en mí y déjeme ayudarle, Uchiha-san.

Tsunade sonrió al verla tan decidida. Ella era, sin duda, la indicada, aunque Sasuke no lo tuviera tan claro.

—Es Sasuke —gruñó él haciendo que, totalmente desencajada, Hinata frunciera el ceño buscando el significado en su respuesta. Frustrado, Sasuke bufó—. No me llames por mi apellido. Aborrezco que lo hagan.

—Entiendo —expiró ella sin querer encarar su mirar—, Sasuke-san.

Se avecinaban tiempos duros para Hinata.

_Primer capítulo acabado y aún quedan un montón por colgar. Sólo aclarar que, si ven que tardo muchísimo en colgar nuevo capítulo... pasen por el tumblr nombrado en mi perfil. A lo mejor, el capítulo está allí. _


End file.
